<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Настоящее и прошлое by bravo_me, WTF Gotham City 2021 (WTF_Batjokes_2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082342">Настоящее и прошлое</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravo_me/pseuds/bravo_me'>bravo_me</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Batjokes_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Gotham%20City%202021'>WTF Gotham City 2021 (WTF_Batjokes_2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Missing Scene, Multi, WTF Gotham City 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:00:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravo_me/pseuds/bravo_me, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Batjokes_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Gotham%20City%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Не успела Барбара сделать и трех шагов, как в ее лоб уперлось дуло пистолета.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jim Gordon/Barbara Kean, Jim Gordon/Leslie Thompkins, Tabitha Galavan/Barbara Kean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Gotham City 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Настоящее и прошлое</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Автор: <a href="https://ficbook.net/authors/1653407">bravo_</a><br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Зайка, — позвала Барбара, зайдя внутрь, — я дома!</p><p>Не успела она сделать и трех шагов, как в ее лоб уперлось дуло пистолета. Она застыла, подняла руки и сквозь муть в глазах наконец-то разглядела того, кто перед ней стоял.</p><p>Джим Гордон.</p><p>— Я тебе не зайка, — мрачно произнес он. — Что ты здесь забыла?</p><p>— Ах, — картинно вздохнула Барбара. Глаза ужасно хотелось потереть, но рисковать и совершать резкие движения пока не стоило. — Это я должна задать тебе этот вопрос, Джим. Мы ведь у меня дома.</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Что значит «нет»?</p><p>— Ты пришла в мою квартиру, — процедил Джим.</p><p>Барбара округлила глаза и собралась было ответить, но решила сперва оглядеться. И правда — на их с Табитой апартаменты помещение вообще не походило. Дурацкого мятного оттенка стены, почти спартанская обстановка… достаточно грязно, чтобы понимать — тот, кто тут живет, редко бывает дома.</p><p>Она же шла к себе.</p><p>Как она вообще умудрилась попасть к Джиму?</p><p>— Ну так будь гостеприимным хозяином, — мягко произнесла Барбара. — Налей даме виски. Я вся продрогла.</p><p>Последнее, что Барбара помнила — на улице шел дождь, а она, как назло, решила пройтись пешком от бара до дома. Остаток пути — в безызвестности.</p><p>Странно, но в последнее время такое случалось. Врачи наверняка бы сказали, что это последствия травмы. Или — сказывается ее так называемое «сумасшествие». Нашлось бы тысяча и одно оправдание кратковременным потерям памяти, а вот решение проблемы — вряд ли.</p><p>Барбара слишком хорошо знала, как лечат в Аркхэме, а туда бы ее в итоге и отправили.</p><p>Она постаралась незаметно коснуться волос. Сухие. Она села в машину или бросила зонт по дороге, когда дождь прекратился?</p><p>Выяснить бы, да только как?</p><p>Джим тем временем все-таки опустил пистолет, и Барбара улыбнулась. Проследила, как он дошел до тумбы, на которой стояла бутыль, и налил из нее в тамблер. Поставил его обратно, отошел и кивнул.</p><p>Словно приближаться к ней ему было противно.</p><p>— Ах, Джим, — Барбара покачала головой и шагнула к тумбе. Взяла в руки тамблер и осушила его в пару глотков. Стало теплее. — Неужели ты решил делать вид, что забыл все, что между нами было?</p><p>— Наоборот, — мрачно отозвался тот, — я слишком хорошо это помню.</p><p>— Не дуйся, зайка. Женщина страшна в гневе, когда у нее отбирают мужчину.</p><p>— Ты пыталась убить Ли.</p><p>— Уверена, Ли бы тоже попыталась меня убить, если бы…</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— А ты так в этом уверен?</p><p>— Она нормальная, в отличие от тебя.</p><p>— Она работала в психушке, — снисходительно объяснила Барбара. — Там все работники с прибабахом, уж поверь мне.</p><p>Одной порции было мало — снова начал бить озноб, и Барбара, не спрашивая разрешения, щедро плеснула себе еще виски и сделала пару мелких глотков. Виски оказался отвратительным — конечно, у Джима едва ли хватит зарплаты на тот алкоголь, к которому она привыкла.</p><p>Домой бы сейчас.</p><p>В отличие от Джима, Табита не станет разговаривать с ней так, словно Барбара ей что-то должна. Наоборот — стоит ей надуть губы, как Табита побежит сдувать с нее пылинки. Барбара усмехнулась своим мыслям: у Таби, сколько бы она ни пыталась это скрывать за маской машины для убийств, оказался слишком развит материнский инстинкт.</p><p>Что, впрочем, не мешало им еще и спать друг с другом.</p><p>А Барбаре — использовать ее слабость на полную катушку.</p><p>— Что ты здесь забыла? — повторил Джим. Барбара усмехнулась: он скрестил руки на груди, встав в закрытую позу, и выпятил подбородок, будто собирался в любой момент броситься на нее.</p><p>Ну, возможно, у него были основания думать, что это может потребоваться.</p><p>Это одновременно и льстило, и — совсем немного — расстраивало.</p><p>Барбара провела кончиком пальца по грани тамблера. Сделала еще пару глотков, чтобы ощутить хоть ненадолго обжигающе горячую волну, катящуюся из горла к желудку.</p><p>— Мне нечего у тебя забывать, Джим, — задумчиво ответила она. — Все давно в прошлом.</p><p>В прошлом — та самая жизнь, в которой она ежечасно лгала себе и другим, притворяясь, как сказал бы Джим, «адекватной». Тяжелые были времена — и скучные.</p><p>Зато сейчас веселья и власти хоть отбавляй.</p><p>И все-таки иногда — очень редко — она скучала по тогдашней себе и тем, кто ее окружал.</p><p>— Тебя никогда не мучила ностальгия? — спросила Барбара и посмотрела Джиму в глаза.</p><p>— Из-за тебя — нет.</p><p>— То есть ты совсем по мне не скучал? Вот так просто выбросил память о наших счастливых деньках в мусорку, да еще и потоптался сверху. Как нехорошо, Джим. А ведь я тебя действительно любила.</p><p>— Мне плевать на твою любовь.</p><p>— Какой ты злой, зайчик. Впрочем, — Барбара пожала плечами, — ничего нового. Ты всегда был злым, как и я. Просто я наконец открыла глаза, а ты так и продолжаешь прятать личико за вуалью из лжи и мнимой благочестивости.</p><p>— Ты ничего не знаешь обо мне.</p><p>— Наоборот, Джим, я знаю тебя слишком хорошо. Одолжишь зонт?</p><p>Резкая перемена темы заставила Джима захлопать глазами, и Барбара рассмеялась — слишком уж забавно он выглядел.</p><p>— Ладно, можешь не одалживать. Возьму такси.</p><p>Смартфон, слава богу, оказался в кармане — уже что-то в этой путанице беспамятства. Барбара пролистала список последних вызовов, проверила сообщения — но ничего так и не навело ее на то, где она пропадала, пока память выкидывала свои фортели.</p><p>Только и оставалось, что вызвать такси и ждать.</p><p>Оставаться у Джима Барбаре не хотелось, поэтому она, не попрощавшись, вышла на улицу. Задрала голову, глядя в небо, подернутое тучами, и поежилась — ветер дул совсем неприятный.</p><p>Зазвонил телефон.</p><p>Табита.</p><p>— Где тебя носит? — взволнованным голосом спросила она. — Ты говорила, что вернешься, четыре часа назад!</p><p>— Загулялась, зайка, — капризным тоном ответила Барбара.</p><p>— Где ты?</p><p>— Жду такси. Скоро буду.</p><p>— Скоро — это как тогда?</p><p>— Нет, скоро — это скоро. Не волнуйся, мамочка.</p><p>— Иди ты.</p><p>— И я тебя люблю, солнышко.</p><p>Когда Табита начинала так себя вести, больше всего хотелось просто перерезать ей горло. Но Барбара вновь научилась не идти на поводу у сиюминутных желаний, а думать наперед.</p><p>Лучше Таби телохранителя не найти.</p><p>К тому же, эта ее заботливость во многом развязывала Барбаре руки.</p><p>Подъехало такси. Барбара опустилась на заднее сиденье, назвала адрес и прикрыла глаза. Она думала, что в машине будет теплее, но так не оказалось.</p><p>А может, ее просто бил озноб.</p><p>— Приехали, дамочка.</p><p>А вот засыпать по дороге было вовсе не обязательно.</p><p>Барбара потянулась, сунула таксисту в руки купюру и изящно вышла из машины. Шаг, другой, третий, и каблуки звонко отстукивали ритм по асфальту.</p><p>На пороге квартиры стояла Табита, и выглядела она донельзя недовольной. Впрочем, вся злость у нее испарилась.</p><p>— У тебя аж губы побелели, — заметила она с волнением в голосе. — Пойдем греться.</p><p>Барбара позволила приобнять себя за плечи и увести внутрь.</p><p>— Мне ванну с бомбочкой и горячительное, — попросила она.</p><p>— Для начала плед и чай, а потом уже все, что захочешь.</p><p>Барбара шмыгнула носом и опустилась в кресло. Табита тут же накрыла ее пледом и умчалась на кухню.</p><p>Скоро и она станет для Барбары прошлым. Все так или иначе там окажутся — как Джим, как ее семья, как тот чокнутый маньяк, имя которого она уже успела забыть.</p><p>Но кое-что в настоящем у нее всегда будет.</p><p>Она сама.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>